My Life in RWBY
by Will Atkinson
Summary: Join Me as I'm telaported to Remnant and meet Team RWBY and their friends and also maybe get the girl that I have a crush on in the series Weiss Schnee. Also find out why I have been telaported here and discover some mysterious powers that I never thought I had. OC X Weiss Schnee Romance.
Chapter 1: My Arrival to Remnant

It was a bright and sunny day at my house, and I was doing my Fanfic story Sonic Meets RWBY and it was doing great. I was even watching RWBY on dvd, also ever since I graduated high school I have been learning how to fight and I've been good at it. Now I just finished another chapter of my Sonic Meets RWBY FanFic, but as soon as I posted it my computer was acting strange, and then a bright light burst out of it. As I closed my eyes I tried to turn it off but then I felt my hand go though the computer screen, as I tried to my hand out of the computer screen, I felt my entire body get sucked in the computer. Then next thing I remember was that I woke up on top of a building.

Will: Oh my head.

I said as i got up just then I looked at a reflection of myself on one of the air conditioner's and saw that I was in a teenager body no more than sixteen years old.

Will: Oh my... what happened to me!?

I said to myself as I looked at my hands and then suddenly I saw that I had wrist swords, I saw that I also had a sword on my back, then I noticed a medal mask on my face like Optimus Prime in Transformers. Then noticed a button on the mask and when I pushed it, it made me have armor just like Optimus Prime in Transformers as while. As I continue to process on what to do I hard a girl screaming, as I looked over the the wall of the building I was standing on I saw a girl with wolf ears being tormented by a couple of blockheads and that's when it hit me.

Will: I can't believe it, I'm in the world of RWBY.

When I heard my voice I realized that the masked also altered my voice to make me sound just like Optimus Prime. As I continue to look on I saw one of the guys pick up a rock, when I saw this I activated my wrist swords and made my descent to the ground. Before the guy could hit the wolf faunus girl with the rock, I landed on the ground shouted at him and his gang.

Will: Hey, back off.

After I said that the thug and his gang looked at me and said.

Thug: Hey, stay out of this boy, this don't concern you.

Then he went back and prepared to hit the faunus girl again but then I rushed at him and knocked him down and said.

Will: I said back off.

After the the thugs gang came up to him and helped him up, and then one of them said.

Thug 2: Hey Rollin are you ok?

Rollin: Dose it look like I'm ok, you mindless idiot?

After that Rollin looked at me and said in a stern voice.

Rollin: Alright punk lets see what you've got.

Just then Rollin charged at me but I managed to jump over him. Then he turned and changed at me again and I dodged this time Rollin hit the light pole knocking him out, then I turned to his gang and said to them.

Will: I suggest that you guys take him and go if you know what's good for you.

Then I took out my wrist swords and when I did that they grabbed their leader and ran for the hills.

Will: Ha cowards.

After that I pushed the button on the mask again and the armor disapered, then I went to the wolf faunus girl and said to her.

Will: Hey, you ok?

The girl looked at me for a few seconds and then she said in a timed voice.

Kat: Y-Yes I'm ok.

I then existed my hand and said.

Will: My name is Will. What's yours?

The girl looked at me and said.

Kat: My name is Kat, Kat heart.

Will: Well Kat it is nice to meet you.

Kat: And it is nice to meet you too Will.

Then as we stopped shaking each others hands Kat started to walk away.

Kat: Well Will I'll see you around ok?

I looked at Kat and smiled.

Will: I hope to see you again as well.

And with that Kat and I waved goodbye to each other and then we went our separate ways. As I continued my way looking at all of the sites that Vale had to offer, I was amazed. I was so cought up in gazing at all of the great buildings that I ran in to some one.

Will: Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going.

Just then I looked up at who I ran into and my heart stopped, for I ran into the headmaster himself Professer Ozpin.

Ozpin: Oh that is alright young man.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I was looking at the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Will: I don't believe it, your Professer Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

After I said that Ozpin looked at me for a few seconds, it make me think that oh no he's going to ask me how that I know his name, just then said to me.

Ozpin: Well I see that you heard of me.

When he said that I sighed and said.

Will: Yes I have.

Ozpin: Intrusting well I have a question for you young man.

When he said that I was wondering what question he wanted ti ask me.

Will: Well what is it sir?

Ozpin: Well I was wondering if you could tell me how you did this.

Just then Ozpin showed me his scroll and it showed me fighting Rollin and his goons.

Will: Well sir I actually tought myself, you see ever since my family pasted away I choose to train myself on how to fight.

After I said that Ozpin looked at me and then he said to me.

Ozpin: Well young man I have a proposition for you.

When I heard that my eyes went wide and I thought to my self. Oh he's going to ask me to join Beacon Academy.

Ozpin: I would like for you to join my school and become a hunter.

As soon as he said that I was so excited but I knew that I needed to keep a low profile while I was here because if they find out that I didn't belong here in this world my kick me out of Beacon Academy or worse yet I could lose new friends while I was here.

Will: Sir, I would be honored to be a part of your school.

After I said that Ozpin looked at me and smiled.

Ozpin: Very well so what's your name young man?

When he asked what my name was I started to get nervous because I knew that he would check his computer and find out that I didn't belong here, but I didn't want to be a liar ether so I decided to Tell him my name.

Will: My name is Will Atkinson sir.

Ozpin looked at me and then he took out his scroll and started to look for my name. As he was looking for my name I started to get really nervous now thinking this is it he's going to report me to the police or kill me. As he got done he said something that surprised me.

Ozpin: Ah here you are Will Atkinson.

When he said that I was shocked like how could my name be on his scroll? But I decided to not think about it and just go with it, then Ozpin continued to talk.

Ozpin: It says here that your sixteen, you ran away from home when you were ten.

Run away from home really?

Ozpin: And it also says that you were trained by not yourself but by one of the greatest fighters in all of Remnant, Mr. August.

When I heard that my trainer was in the records I nearly had a heart attack I mean how in the world did he have my trainer's name on his scroll? But once again I wanted to keep a low profile to make sure I wasn't labeled insane, then I said to him.

Will: Yes sir that's right, I guess nothing gets past you.

Ozpin chuckled and said to me.

Ozpin: Well now since you want to join Beacon now do you have anywhere to stay for the night?

When he said that I shook my head no, Ozpin thought for a moment and then said to me.

Ozpin: Well since I'm heading back to Beacon, why not you come with me and I'll prepare for your initiation for joining the Academy?

I looked at Ozpin and said in a happy voice.

Will: Yes sir, that would be great.

Ozpin smiled at me and said.

Ozpin: Very well, if you will come with me we will head to my aircraft for Beacon.

With that me and Ozpin headed to where Ozpin's aircraft was and when we got there I saw a women with blonde hair, green eyes glasses, and a purple cape. I knew who this woman was it was Glynda Goodwitch and she looked better in person.

Glynda: Hello Ozpin.

Then Glynda looked at me and said.

Glynda: And who are you?

I looked at Glynda in amazement because I was seeing her for real or the first time.

Will: Um, my name is Will ma'am.

I said politely then she turned to Ozpin and said to him in a voice that only he could hear her.

Glynda: Are you sure this is a good idea Ozpin?

Ozpin: Yes I'm sure Glynda, I wouldn't take him out of his world if I didn't think he could help?

Glynda: Ok I just hope you know what your doing.

Ozpin smiled at her and said.

Ozpin: Of course I know what I'm doing Glynda, and don't worry as soon as this situation is over I'll transport him back ok?

Glynda looked at Ozpin and said.

Glynda: Ok.

Just then they looked back at me, and when they did they saw a worried expression on my face. Just then Ozpin looked at me and then said.

Ozpin: Well, Will if you are ready then let's head out and get to Beacon.

After hearing that I smiled at him and got on board the airship, as soon as I got in the airship Glynda and Ozpin got into the cockpit and then we set off for Beacon. As we made our way to Beacon I couldn't help but emir the view even though I hate flying it was an amazing view. As I continued to look at the view from outside of the airship I heard Ozpin say from the cockpit.

Ozpin: Hey Will we are here at Beacon.

As soon as he said that I quickly came up to the front of the airship and saw Beacon Academy, it was even better up close and personal then just to see it on my computer or my T.V set.

Will: Oh wow so this is Beacon Academy?

Ozpin: Yes it is, so what do you think of it?

I looked at Ozpin and said.

Will: I think it's the most wonderful place in the whole wide world.

Ozpin looked at me and smiled.

Ozpin: Well once we landed I'll show you to you temporary dorm room until tomorrow.

When Ozpin said that I looked at him and asked.

Will: And what exactly am I going to do tomorrow?

Ozpin: Tomorrow we are going to find out what team you will be on ether Team RWBY, Team JNPR, or Team CRDL.

When I heard Ozpin say that I mite end up with Team CRDL I wanted to throw up, cause I knew that, that team was nothing but bullies to faunas' and that was not what I wanted so I said.

Will: Hey Professor Ozpin?

Ozpin: Yes Will?

Will: Well I was wondering if I could you know fight one person on each team and the one who defeats me I will be a member of that team.

Ozpin thought for a moment and then said.

Ozpin: Very interesting suggestion Will, but what if you beat them all?

I looked at Ozpin and smiled at him.

Will: Then you can choose for me on what team I should be on.

Ozpin looked at me and then he nodded in agreement and said to me.

Ozpin: Very well Will, but first you will need to have a rest before you do this.

Will: I understand sir.

Just then we made it to the landing pad and Glynda lowered the airship to the landing strip and when the airship touched down Glynda turned off the airship and we got off then Glynda said to me.

Glynda: Alright Will if you fallow me I'll take you to you temporary room.

I looked at Ozpin and he nodded at me.

Will: Ok Glynda, lead the way.

With that me and Glynda, set off for my room while Ozpin looked on.

Ozpin: I hope I'm right about this kid just like in the stories if I'm right this boy holds the power of animal sprites that could help us with a terrible darkness that is on it's way.

Meanwhile with me and Glynda, She lead me down the halls where some student were looking at me but I didn't see Ruby and the others, they where probably in their dorm room. Then Glynda stopped in front of a door and then opened it and said to me.

Glynda: Here you go Will, your room.

When I entered the room I saw that there was not much in it just a bed, a desk, a closet and a desk light.

Will: Thank you ma'am.

Glynda: Your welcome, and if you need some thing to ware to bed their are some pajamas in the closet there to your right.

After that I thanked her again and then she closed the door and left, after Glynda left I started to yawn.

Will: Well I guess it's time to hit the hay.

With that I went to the closet and took out the pajamas, when I did I looked at the pajamas. They where blue with white strips on the side of them and they had Beacon Academy's logo on them as well. After that I took off my Optimus Prim mask off, the I took my cloths off, then finally I but on the pajamas and when I did they felt wonderful. With that done I got into bed and in no time I fell asleep excited for when I become a student here at Beacon Academy, it was going to be like a dream come true for me.


End file.
